My Love
by Hikari Dewi
Summary: ketidakpekaan Choi Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit .. WONKYU


**Pairing : Wonkyu**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cat milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik Mei ^^**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), gaje, ide pasaran**

**Sebelumnya Mei mau ngucapin HappyKyuDay !**

**Semoga Uri magnae makin cute, makin keren, makin kaya dan makin cepet jadi suami Mei *plakk**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Siwon POV**

Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu rasa ini tidak pernah berubah terhadapnya. Aku masih mengaguminya. Masih sering merasa gugup saat didekatnya.

Semua ini berawal pada saat aku dan dia duduk di bangku Senior High School. Aku dan dia terlibat dalam suatu kepanitiaan kegiatan pentas seni yang diadakan sekolah kami. Awalnya semua berjalan biasa saja sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat berduaan dengannya. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi aku harus menelan kekecewaan. Dia sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu. Aku harus sakit hati sebelum menyatakan perasaanku.

Meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintainya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku masih bersahabat dengannya. Sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah tau perasaanku.

Sudah beberapa kali dia dikhianati namjachingunya. Sudah seringkali dia menangis dan menjadikan bahuku sebagai sandarannya. Meski hatiku sakit, tapi aku masih berusaha tersenyum dihadapannya. Jika dia merasa nyaman denganku dengan keadaan seperti ini maka setiap hari sakit hatipun aku rela

.

.

"Siwon oppa" seorang yeoja berwajah manis terlihat berlari menghampiriku.

"Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas sih ?" dia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya pertanda ia sedang kesal. Aku hanya terkekeh menanggapi sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Maaf kyu, tadi aku sedang sibuk" jawabku sambil mengacak-acak surai lembutnya.

"O-oppa" tiba-tiba saja matanya memerah. Oh Tuhan aku tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Perlahan kubawa dirinya kedalam dekapanku. Ku usap punggungnya dengan penuh perasaan sebagai isyarat bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada untuknya.

Dapat kurasakan kemejaku basah. Dia menangis.

"A-aku melihat mimi-ge sedang berkencan dengan namja lain" ia berkata sambil memelukku erat

"sshh.. semua akan baik-baik saja kyu" aku mencium puncak kepalanya berusaha menyalurkan perasaanku yang teramat dalam untuknya.

.

.

"Oppa, aku lelah selalu disakiti seperti ini" ucapnya saat kami sedang menikmati ice cream di taman. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu kyu tapi kau tak pernah memutuskan namja itu. Apakah kau sangat mencintainya ? apakah tak ada lagi ruang dihatimu untukku ? tolong beri aku tempat dihatimu meski hanya sedikit. Kumohon kyu.

Rasanya sakit saat melihatmu harus menangis karena disakiti oleh namja brengsek bernama Zhoumi itu. Harusnya kau sadar kyu bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu, tidak seperti dia yang selalu membuatmu menangis.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju apartemen dengan lesu. Hah, hari ini benar-benar membuatku lelah. Kerjaan yang menumpuk benar-benar membuat otakku terkuras.

Setelah sampai diapartemen langsung kulempar jasku ke sofa yang ada diruang segera beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Ku ubek-ubek (?) isi kulkasku.

Sial !

aku lupa kalau persediaan makananku sudah habis. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang selalu memasukkan makanan ke dalam kulkasku. Tapi entah kenapa sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak menemuiku. Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk.

'kruyuk'

Yak ! perut sialan !

Langsung ku sambar kunci mobil yang tadi kuletakkan diatas meja. Aku benar-benar kelaparan sekarang. Aku harus mencari makan.

.

.

Baru saja aku memasuki sebuah restaurant. Tapi aku merasa kehilangan rasa lapar saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat darahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Namja brengsek bernama Zhou Mi yang selalu menyakiti Kyuhyun sedang menyuapi seorang yeoja didepannya dengan mesra.

**Siwon POV end**

Brugh !

Siwon langsung melayangkan tinjunya begitu sampai didepan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"Gege !" yeoja imut yang bersama Zhou Mi menjerit saat melihat bibir Zhou Mi robek. Yeoja yang ternyata bernama Henry itu langsung membantu Zhou Mi berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek ! tak punya perasaan !" Siwon menarik kerah Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi tidak melawan. Dia malah menyeringai.

"Kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukmu Choi !" kata Zhou Mi angkuh

"Apa maksudmu ?!" Siwon bersiap menghantam Zhou Mi lagi tapi Henry langsung mencegahnya

"Kau benar-benar tak peka Choi"

.

.

Siwon merutuki dirinya dengan kesal. Saat ini dia sedang tiduran dikamarnya. Gara-gara insiden di restaurant tadi ia tidak jadi makan dan malah diusir pemilik restaurant gara-gara membuat keributan. Tapi ia belum puas memukul Zhou Mi. ia ingin sekali mematahkan leher orang yang telah membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Arrgghh !" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan kata-kata Zhou Mi saat direstauran.

'Kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukmu Choi'

'Kau benar-benar tak peka Choi'

Siwon berulang kali memikirkan maksud perkataan Zhou Mi. tidak lama kemudian sebuah senyum miris terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu maksud namja itu"

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-tergesa. Ia sudah terlambat 30 menit dari waktu yang ia janjikan dengan Siwon. Ya, kemarin malam Siwon menelpon dirinya. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Senyum lebar langsung terukir diwajahnya saat ia melihat Siwon tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang ada ditaman. Ia langsung berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Siwon.

"Terlambat 30 menit Kyu" kata Siwon saat Kyuhyun sudah sampai dihadapannya

"Mianhae, tadi kerjaanku banyak sekali Oppa" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena setiap janjian pasti ia selalu datang terlambat.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu, kau tau kan aku tak bisa marah padamu"

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Siwon.

"Kyu ?"

"Ne"

Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Memandang mata indah milik yeoja manis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau lelah disakiti terus ?"

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

"Aku tahu caranya agar kau tak merasa tersikiti lagi"

"caranya bagaimana Oppa ?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya yang membuncah. Sedangkan siwon hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sangat mencintai Zhou Mi

"Kita jangan bertemu lagi Kyu"

"Mwo ?" mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan Siwon barusan.

Perlahan Siwon melepaskan tangannya yang memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi" Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? ia tidak mau semakin jatuh mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun hanya pada Zhou Mi. ia sadar bahwa kehadirannya telah membuat Zhou Mi cemburu sehingga menyebabkan namja itu selingkuh.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempat duduknya. Dia masih mencerna kata-kata Siwon. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon sudah pergi.

Setetes air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya saat mengerti maksud Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak. Ditekannya dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Hiks.. Choi Siwon bodoh" sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir plummy-nya.

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai terasa berat. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Apalagi saat ini dia juga sedang menangis. Makin susah saja dia bernafas. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Sampai akhirnya semua terasa gelap.

"Kui Xian !"

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Semuanya terlihat putih. Dengan susah payah ditolehkannya kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan ada sebuah jarum menancap . dia berada dirumah sakit.

Cklek

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun Kui Xian ?" ternyata Zhou Mi

"ne, kenapa aku bisa ada disini ge? " Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah membuat Zhou Mi langsung berlari dan membantunya duduk.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan tadi sore ditaman" jawab Zhou Mi enteng. Tapi wajahnya jadi berubah khawatir saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sendu

"K-kyu"

"hiks..gege hiks" seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menangis. Zhou Mi segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssshh..tenanglah" Zhou Mi mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah dadanya terasa sakit lagi ?

"Sa-sakit hiks.." cicit Kyuhyun. Ia mencengkram kaus belakang Zhou Mi dengan erat. Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Dipegangnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Dadamu sakit lagi ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Hatiku ge" wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah dipenuhi air mata saat ini.

"Ceritakan padaku, kau bisa mempercayaiku kan ?"

.

.

Siwon berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Tapi siapapun pasti bisa melihat bahwa namja itu sedang frustasi. Frustasi memikirkan perjalanan cintanya yang menyedihkan. Dia merasa bahwa Tuhan tak adil padanya. Padahal ia tak pernah menyakiti seseorang. Bahkan dia baru kali ini jatuh cinta. Diusianya yang hampir 30 tahun belum pernah sekalipun ia memiliki kekasih. Selama 10 tahun ini, hidupnya hanya dihabiskan untuk mencintai Cho Kyuhyun meskipun banyak yang mengejar-ngejar cintanya. Hatinya tak pernah berpaling sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun meskipun Kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa ia mencintainya.

'Hhh..' Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai kekasihnya. Harusnya ia tak mendekati Kyuhyun saat dirinya tahu Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Andai saja dia tak mengenal Kyuhyun. Semuanya tidak akan terasa menyakitkan seperti ini.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel membuat Siwon tersentak. Siwon mendecak kesal kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas.

Brugh !

Siwon langsung jatuh tersungkur setelah membuka pintu. Zhou Mi menghajarnya. Zhou Mi menarik kerah Siwon

"Kau benar-benar tak peka Choi !" geram Zhou Mi

Brugh !

Zhou Mi menghajar wajah Siwon lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang langit-langit kamar rawatnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Memikirkan perjalanan cintanya selama ini yang terasa rumit. Sepertinya ia sudah menempuh jalan yang salah. Kyuhyun melirik kalender kecil yang ada dimeja. Tanggal 2. Berarti ulang tahunnya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ingin rasanya ia merasakan hari bahagianya dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia hanya akan menghabiskan hari bahagianya dengan tidur dikasur rumah sakit ini.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa kantuk menyerangnya. Mungkin efek obat yang baru saja diminumnya. Merasa tak tahan lagi, iapun memejamkan matanya. Tidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Merasa tidak nyaman karena ada sesuatu yang menempel didahinya. Sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan lembab. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat seorang namja tengah mencium keningnya. Saat ia mulai bisa melihat dengan baik, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saat ini. Menangis karena bahagia.

"Siwon Oppa" kata Kyuhyun lirih. Namja yang ternyata Siwon itu tersentak kaget. Ia segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu" Siwon mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih.

"Hiks.." tubuh Siwon menegang saat mendengar isakan Kyuhyun

"Uljima, mianhae ne" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat berusaha menenangkan yeoja yang dicintainya itu

"hikss..Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon" Kyuhyun masih menangis dalam pelukan Siwon

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

**Flashback On**

Siwon yang merasa tidak terima segera memukul balik Zhou Mi. perkelahian terus terjadi sampai beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti karena merasakan nyeri ditubuh mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek !" geram Zhou Mi

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu bodoh !" Siwon menatap Zhou Mi tajam

"Mau tau sebuah rahasia ?" Zhou Mi menyeringai kearah Siwon membuat Siwon melebarkan matanya

"Sebenarnya aku bukan kekasih Kyuhyun" Zhou Mi meraba pipinya yang terasa berdenyut akibat pukulan Siwon tadi

"Mwo ?!"

"Aish, pelankan suaramu Choi ! aku tidak tuli !" sungut Zhou Mi

"Cepat katakana apa maksudmu !" Siwon mulai terlihat tidak sabar

"ck, tidak sabaran sekali. Sebenarnya aku dan Kyuhyun sudah putus sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat kita lulus Senior High School. Dia bilang dia mencintai namja lain. Ck, aku sampai frustasi saat itu. Utung saja 1 tahun kemudian aku bertemu dengan Henry yang sekarang jadi kekasihku"

Siwon masih diam. Berusaha mendengarkan cerita Zhou Mi dengan baik

"setelah aku berpacaran dengan Henry. Kyuhyun memintaku untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya cemburu. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa kami masih berpacaran, karena menurutnya orang yang dicintainya itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya meskipun hubungan mereka cukup dekat"

Siwon melongo mendengarnya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih belum paham Choi. Ck, benar-benar tidak peka" Zhou Mi mulai terlihat kesal

"ma-maksudmu ?" Siwon masih belum bisa mencerna maksud Zhou Mi

"Orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun adalah kau"

Siwon membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi ? Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan bangunkan aku jika ini hanya mimpi

**Flashback end**

"Saengil Chukkae Kyu, saranghae" Siwon berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dipelukannya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepas pelukan Siwon tapi Siwon mencegahnya.

"Tidak, biarkan seperti ini. Aku sudah tau semuanya sayang" Siwon mengecupi puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun memeluk punggung Siwon dengan erat.

"O-oppa" cicit Kyuhyun

"Ne ?"

"Berat"

Siwon melongo mendengarnya. Benar-benar tidak romantis, pikir Siwon. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja !" dengus Siwon

"Siwonie marah yah ?" goda Kyuhyun

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini" bisik Siwon

"Aku juga Oppa"

"Saranghae Kyu" Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun

"Nado saranghae Oppa" balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona. Tapi tak lama kemudian bibirnya mengerucut. Membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah" Kata Kyuhyun sebal

"Aigo aku lupa, tadinya kan aku tidak bermaksud menemuimu lagi Kyu" Keluh Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Siwon pun ikut terdiam.

"ah, aku tahu hadiah apa yang tepat untukmu" senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Siwon

"Apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

Perlahan Siwon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plum Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak. Darahnya terasa mengalir dengan deras. Siwon yang menyadarinya segera mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun rileks. Bibir Siwon mulai memagut bibir Kyuhyun dengan mesra dan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu disana. Yang ada hanya cinta. Setelah dirasa cukup, Siwon melepaskan pagutannya.

"Bagaimana ? kau suka hadiahnya ?" Siwon mengerling nakal

"Yak ! dasar mesum !"

**End**

**Ya ampun ! Fic apa ini ? engga jelas banget, mirip authornya -_-**

**Tapi sekali lagi Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun ^^**


End file.
